


Surround me, body and soul

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Author is autistic ace & nb), Asexual Connor, Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor uses he/they pronouns, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interfacing Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nonbinary Character, Once again not mentioned but Markus is always a trans man to me, Or rather interfacing hand job? Interfacing fingering? Idk, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: Markus exhales shakily, unwrapping his arms from around Connor and leaning back with his hands. "I'm...fine. It's going to thunder, Isn't it?"Connor's brow furrows. "Most likely. Are you sure you're okay?" Just then there's a big booming sound of thunder, Markus whimpers, one of the saddest sounds Connor has ever heard, and jumps back into Connor's lap to bury his face in Connor's neck.(aka I just wanted to write some Markus h/c.)





	Surround me, body and soul

**Author's Note:**

> The junkyard is one of the most terrifying moments in the game to me, I can't imagine the impact it had on Markus.
> 
> Also I'm obsessed with the term [Diamour](https://nonbinary-culture.tumblr.com/post/175950439243/can-we-pick-up-diamour-for-a-nonbinary-partner)

It had been a perfect day. Markus and Connor both had free time and they had spent most of it together.

In fact, right now Connor is sitting on soft carpet with Markus in his lap as they kiss lazily.

"I." kiss. "Love." kiss. "You." kiss.

"Sap." But Connor soaks up all the attention, despite their heavy guilt complexes both of them have no shame in taking affection from each other.

"Maybe so, my wonderful, lovely diamour." Of course, Markus being the romantic boyfriend he is immediately searched for the most soppiest term for a nonbinary significant other once they started dating.

Boyfriend does not carry the same weight right now. _I can be sappy too._ Connor thinks.

Connor trails a hand up one of the arms around their neck. "I love you too, my handsome, kind beloved." 

Markus is so easy to melt, he presses his forehead against Connor's and giggles softly in the non-existent space between them.

There's a crack of lightning outside, Connor supposes he won't be going home tonight. _Not that I plan to._ But then feels Markus tense up.

"Markus, are you alright?" His eyes are clenched shut and Connor squeezes an arm around his waist in worry.

Markus exhales shakily, unwrapping his arms from around Connor and leaning back with his hands. "I'm...fine. It's going to thunder, Isn't it?"

Connor's brow furrows. "Most likely. Are you sure you're okay?" Just then there's a big booming sound of thunder, Markus whimpers, one of the saddest sounds Connor has ever heard, and jumps back into Connor's lap to bury his face in Connor's neck.

"Oh, oh Markus. Are you scared of thunder? You poor thing." Connor rubs a soothing hand on Markus' back.

"It's silly, I know." He mumbles.

"It's not silly, come on, let's go to bed and hide from the storm." Connor pulls Markus up, then tsks at Markus clothes. Another one of his zippy shirts and some tight jeans.

Some of Connor's clothes are in Markus' closet, they've all but moved in at this point. They dig around and pull out a oversized nightshirt and shove it against his chest. "Put this on."

"With what?" Markus raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing else, just that. Trust me it's comfy."

Markus goes to protest but then there's another crack of lightning followed by another boom of thunder. he jumps, before stripping and putting on the shirt. It does feel nice and soft, like Connor.

Connor has changed into plain PJ shorts and a white baggy shirt with a rainbow on it. Connor is absolutely obsessed with anything with a rainbow design on, Markus finds it endearing.

The thought doesn't really help the spike in his stress levels though.

He clambers into bed pulling the soft duvet over him and Connor. That had been Connor's idea, it was probably obvious at this point that he preferred comfort in everything, Markus finds himself agreeing most of the time...except when it comes to fashion choices.

(He maintains that Connor looks good in everything but he'd never be caught dead in some of the clashing outfits Connor wears.)

There's another _crack_ and Connor pulls him close, Markus sinks down enough to rest his head on their chest. He focuses on the steady beat of their heart.

"There...there was a thunderstorm at the junkyard." He's told Connor about the junkyard before, he couldn't bring himself to speak every detail and couldn't share their memory via interfacing for fear of it bringing on a panic attack but, Connor knows the basics, knows it's a traumatic memory that never truly leaves Markus' mind. "I'm sorry, I ruined our day."

"Markus, _no._ I'm sad that you're hurting, but taking care of you is not a day ruiner for me."

"Please don't be sad, I'm okay, really." _Crack_ and it sounds muffled which should be comforting but it just reminds him of crackling in his ears and hands reaching for him- "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help you. I couldn't help _any_ of you." He babbles. 

He can't help the sob that escapes him.

Connor tightens his arm around Markus' waist. "Shhh, I've got you." and places a kiss on his head, he keeps his lips there and Markus feels safe.

The storm rages on and Markus tries to focus on how warm and soft Connor is compared to the memory of the cold and harsh junkyard.

His stress levels begin to drop ever so slightly as the noise becomes more distant. Tears are still running down his cheeks.

He desperately craves more positive sensory input, he lifts the upper half of his body up putting a hand flat on one side of Connor and supporting himself with his elbow on the other.

He takes in their gentle brown eyes watching him with concern and love as a hand brushes away his tears, and can't help but kiss them.

Connor smiles into the kiss, and brings a hand to the back of his head to pull him near.

"Mmmph." Markus' elbow wavers under him as he tries to get impossibly closer.

They don't need to breathe but after a few minutes Markus pauses to pant heavily anyway, his eyes deep and dark with something.

Connor flips them over, so Markus is laying on his back with Connor hovering over him. "Want something?" He asks teasingly.

Markus nods. "I want to feel your touch, it's all I wanna think about, is that okay?" 

"Absolutely."

"I mean, don't just do this to make me feel better." 

"I'm not." Connor grins at him, their hand dips low and brushes Markus' thigh, synthetic skin fading away.

Connor genuinely loves pleasuring Markus, he's not into sex himself but there's something about seeing Markus come undone under his touch that makes him feel incredibly special. He's the only one that gets to do that.

Markus moans as electrical pulses move through his body. It's times like this he's so glad he's an android, he's sure human sex is great and all but nothing compares to your partner melding with your very being.

Connor's hand slowly moves up until they're rubbing circles on Markus' pelvic area, taking care not to break the connection.

"You not wearing boxers." Connor says cheekily.

"G-good hindsight on my part." Markus surges up to kiss him again, hungrily.

Connor pauses their movement as their unneeded breath is taken away.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Markus mumbles against his lips.

"Sorry, you're...one hell of a kisser." Connor resumes.

"Mmmmm, and you're-you're." Markus moans again.

"Take your time." They increase the speed of the pulses.

"Smug _baby,_ so, so smug."

"Can you blame me?" Connor presses kisses to Markus' freckles on his flushed cheeks. "It's like having an angel at your mercy."

 _"Ohhh_ keep talking like that and I'm gonna- too soon-" 

"Go on, do it for me. I love you so much, my darling, my sweetheart, my _soulmate."_

 _"Connor!"_ Markus comes with a shout, it's not messy like humans, instead Connor feels it wave through their connection, feels Markus overload for just a moment.

Connor rolls off him to lay to his side, and Markus immediately cuddles up to him again.

"Good, you're so good, love you so much diamour." 

"As well as a kisser, you're also an excellent cuddler." Connor sighs happily as they snuggle into Markus' embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. And sleepy." Connor's love can't keep away trauma forever, but the storm has stopped, Markus' stress levels are a healthy average and right now he feels content.

"Sleep, then. I'll be here." Connor drapes an arm around him again.

Markus goes into sleep mode, feeling loved and protected.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hc non-eden androids as having no genitals. Skinless Androids don't appear to have any. I'm kinda interested in the unique ways they could have sex :) 
> 
> This is my first kinda smutty fic lol, so please go easy on me.
> 
> Title from Hypnotised by Years & Years.


End file.
